Samantha Keogh
by BeckyAdams
Summary: My first fanfiction for sam and dylan. Please review i would love to hear your comments. if you have twitter follow me @beckyyadams. hope you enjoy it. I do not own anything :
1. Chapter 1

Samantha Keogh. After all this time it still sounded right. As Sam lay in bed that night she was still imagining Dylan next to her. Just like old times, when they were both so happy. She knew Dylan well enough to know that despite what he says he was happy when they were together and quite frankly she didn't care what anyone else thought because she knew the truth.

She knew she still loved Dylan and deep down he loved her to. She just wished that he would admit to somebody that they did have many great memories together. Although maybe this was why she and Dylan were so alike. Neither of the liked to admit how they felt to other people let alone their colleagues. Sam had never been the type to gossip so didn't see the point in giving out information that others could just speak about as they wished. As far as she could work out it would never have anything to do with anyone apart from her and Dylan. And especially not Zoë as despite the fact she never admitted it Sam was becoming increasingly jealous of her older colleagues closeness to her husband.

She knew she needed to do something now before it was too late. But what could she do to get Dylan back for good?


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly i would like to say a massive thank you to Rachel who gave me the kick up the bum i needed to continue this story. Sorry that this chapter has taken so long to upload. Originally I never planned for this to be more than a one shot but after being asked quite a few times for an update i eventually found an idea to roll with. Anyway I have now written the next few chapters and hope to get them all uploaded in the next week or so, but even while I was typing this chapter up I was still adding in new ideas and the ending changed completely from my original plan. But I prefer it this way. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sam strolled into the ED with a smile on her face. She had every intention of telling her estranged husband how she felt, but Sam quickly realised that she needed to figure out the best way to do so without allowing their working relationship to suffer by making the situation between them awkward. On this particular day however she was happy as her husband had been given the day off.<p>

_Dylan had been told by Zoe a week ago that he was in much need off a day off as he had appeared to be getting increasingly tired during his shifts. This did not however hinder his performance as a doctor. But as Zoe and Dylan had become increasingly close the older doctor took more notice of what he was actually doing. Eventually Dylan gave in, telling himself that maybe it was not such a bad idea after all._

'Morning Sam' Sam heard the voice of her older colleague call from behind her.

'Morning Zoe' she responded immediately without even turning round. She knew it was Zoe from her cheerful voice, and as if that had been enough of a conversation between them they continued off in their separate directions. Sam was headed to the changing room as she had once again cycled to work and had turned up early enough to change into her scrubs and still begin her shift on time. Scrubs had never been flattering on anybody, but amazingly Sam managed to look good in the loose green material. Many times before colleagues had commented on this very fact, Sam chose just to ignore this as she had never been the type of person to really care about what she wore unless she was going out for a specific purpose. This had been one of the qualities that Dylan had loved most about her.

After getting changed in no real hurry she looked at the time only to realise that she still had a good 10 minutes before beginning a gruelling 12 hour shift. This gave Sam enough time to make herself a nice coffee, the fuel she so desperately needed to get her through the day. This was especially needed today however due to the lack of sleep she had gotten the night before. After spending the whole night pondering what to do about Dylan, Sam had had at best 4 hours sleep and she was acutely aware that this was not enough for someone who worked in a busy ED.

* * *

><p>Once in the staff room Sam was greeted by the rest of her colleagues who had obviously had the same idea. Tom, Linda, Lenny… (Everybody, Sam included, was sure that there was something going on between those two), Tess and Charlie. She was surprised therefore a few moments later to be faced with Dylan's figure filling the doorway. What on earth is he doing here? she wondered to herself. Sam really needed her space right now to be able to work out what to do about their relationship. The last thing she wanted was to have to avoid him all day, but at that precise moment the young doctor could not dream up a better solution to a problem that should have arisen in the first place. This had to be her worst nightmare.<p>

So why was he here? This question was soon answered by the arrival of Dr. Hannah a few seconds later. As Zoe walked in she immediately approached Dylan 'Thank you for coming in at such short notice Dylan'

'No problem, it's not as if I would be doing anything else anyway' he muttered while making his typical half smile.

Zoe nodded in response before letting out a loud cough and addressing the remainder of the staff.

'As some of you may be aware Nick is at a conference today' she began. 'He did not find out until last night that it was essential he attended'

The entire department were all glaring at each as if to asses who had bee told this important information and who had been left in the dark.

Zoe began to speak again

'In Mr. Jordan's absence I will be taking on his role a clinical lead. I would like you Tom to come into resus with me, along with Tess Lloyd. Lenny you will be in charge of cubicles with Charlie, Scarlett and Linda. That leaves Dylan and Sam to look after the patients in CDU. Thanks everyone'

As soon as Zoe had finished her sentence she left the room to greet an incoming patient. Nearly everybody had left as well to get on with their assigned jobs. It was only when she turned round that she noticed she was all alone, apart from one very important person. She had to tell him now. If they were going to be working together, she needed to know where she stood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long. I have had a mad schedule recently and it's not going to get any better any time soon. I will update as and when I can. Anything is italics is Dylan's thoughts as I felt the need to narrate as well. As always please review, it's very much appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Dylan sat all alone on his houseboat. He had known that this would be the case as soon as Zoe had given him the day off. He took if not to do actually do anything, but to collect his thoughts. He wanted to know what was going on between himself and his wife, and being honest with himself he could not stop thinking about her.<p>

_I have not had a day off in ages. And yes, maybe I didn't want it at first but the idea had grown on me. Zoe had provided me with several reasons as to why she thought I needed a day off, she had come to know me quite well recently, but nobody knew the real reason why I had been so tired of late. _

_As much I hate to admit it, I am really missing Samantha, my Samantha. I know I have treated her badly, the day of the ED fire being a good case in point. I didn't realise until it was too late and the damage had already been done, but everything she was doing that day she did because she cares about me, and I still care about her too. I loved her. I still do. _

_Samantha is the most beautiful woman in the world and there was never anybody else but her. I never understood why she chose me; she is way out of my league. She isn't perfect. But is anybody? She certainly comes close and of course I was happy when we were married she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I should have told her that more often I'm not sure she knew. I only regret one thing: I wish I could have given her a child. Maybe then she would have left the army and this whole situation could have been avoided. I do blame myself for what happened, I should have realised she was struggling and I should have been the one comforting her. I can't blame her for finding someone else to feel that with._

'_Why did you go and make such a mess of things?' I suddenly realised that I was now expressing my feelings out loud._

Just as Dylan had realised this there was a loud ringing. He reluctantly stood up to answer the phone, wondering who on earth would be phoning him. The only person who would ever need to phone him was Sam and not even she bothered any more.

"Hello" he answered with a sigh

"I'm really sorry but Dylan I need you to come into work"

"Why? Who is this?" He assumed it must be one of the nurses he had never bothered to learn the names of.

"Its Zoe" She sounded frustrated that he had not recognised her voice. "Nick has had to go to a conference last minute and we are short staffed" she finished.

"And you expect me to do what about that?"

"Stop being agitating Dylan I just need you to come in and help out"

"Well I don't suppose I have a choice then"

"No. Be in as soon as you can please" Zoe was waiting for a reply before she realised that he had obviously hung up.

"No wonder he has no friends" she turned to Linda who let out a small laugh.

Dylan took his time getting ready but despite his initial reluctance he knew that Zoe would only call if they really needed him.

_My only day off and what happens? Nick Jordan does as he bloody well pleases that's what. How am I going to explain this to Samantha? Zoe is just getting in the way. I'm going to just have to avoid her. I've never been good at expressing my feelings._

* * *

><p>Still stuck in his thoughts Dylan started up the car and headed for the hospital. The traffic was minimal; thank goodness after having taken so long to get ready he needed to make up time somewhere. Dylan parked his car as close to the doors as possible and headed into the bustling ED. Noel had informed Dylan that everyone was already gathered in the staff room. He stood in the doorway, already knowing what Zoë was going to say. Dylan was lost in his thoughts once more after seeing his wife standing on the other side of the room.<p>

_She looks unhappy to see me. What could I have done to upset her this time?_

Zoe walked in and she immediately approached Dylan 'Thank you for coming in at such short notice Dylan'

'No problem, it's not as if I would be doing anything else anyway' he muttered while making his typical half smile.

Zoe nodded in response before letting out a loud cough and addressing the remainder of the staff.

'As some of you may be aware Nick is at a conference today' she began. 'He did not find out until last night that it was essential he attended. In Mr. Jordan's absence I will be taking on his role a clinical lead. I would like you Tom to come into resus with me, along with Tess Lloyd. Lenny you will be in charge of cubicles with Charlie, Scarlett and Linda. That leaves Dylan and Sam to look after the patients in CDU. Thanks everyone'

_Great, I now have to endure a whole day with Samantha._

Dylan was unsure of how he really felt and although he tried to convince himself he wanted to stay away from his wife, it was not the case. They needed to sort this mess out and sooner rather than later.


End file.
